


Flinch

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Artwork for the 2019 spn_reverse bang challenge.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	Flinch

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> storyspinner70 created the wonderful story Flinch based off of my art.

Link to story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492979

The artwork, when posted for claiming was titled: What Will You Offer Me? 

Art prompt: Jared is an experienced dom. He has everything he could ever want, a great job, prestige, money, he owns his own home, except someone to share that side of his life with. Jensen is a sub who has been hurt by his last dom. He’s still holding out hope that he can find the right dom, someone who will see him as more than just a play thing. Jared is introduced to Jensen one night while at a BDSM club he frequents and a spark of interest is ignited in them both. Jared has to win Jensen over, convince him he is not only looking for a sub, but someone to spend his life with.

storyspinner70 claimed my art and prompt, creating the story titled Flinch. This is the artwork created to accompany the story.


End file.
